Nurse Amy
by Editor-Bug
Summary: When Amy ends up hurting Sonic, she takes it upon herself to nurse him back to health. And Sonic ends up realizing that she cares about him more than he thought...or is it the other way around? ONE-SHOT! Sonamy! Read & review if you like!


(A/N: I dunno what to say, but here's a thing I wrote. I don't know what it is)

* * *

"Amy, quit following me! Go home already!"

"The only home I know is in your heart, Sonic! And the steps that lead to the front door are in your arms!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"It makes plenty of sense!"

Once again, Amy was chasing after Sonic with her Piko Piko Hammer, trying to force him into romance with her. Of course, Sonic wanted no part of that and ran for his sake of his single status. But Amy was actually doing a pretty good job of keeping up with him this time...

"GOTCHA!" exclaimed Amy, whacking Sonic in the back with her massive hammer.

"OUCH!" Sonic was bowled over and fell to the ground. He sat up and rubbed his spikes. "Ahh, my back! I think you broke it!"

"Sonic!" Amy said with concern. She put her hammer down and knelt at his side. "Ohmigosh, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Welp. Ya did."

Sonic tried to stand, ready to run away smirking, but actually found that he could not. Amy had ACTUALLY hurt him. His face went pale.

"Come on!" Amy grabbed his hand. "I can carry you to your house!"

"No!" Sonic frantically shook his head. "No, put me down!"

"Don't worry, I'll be as quick as I can!" Amy started running at a snail's pace. "Almost as fast as my sweet Sonic!"

Sonic facepalmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Amy got Sonic home, it was midnight. Exhausted, she approached the door.

"Don't knock," Sonic warned. "Tails must be asleep."

Amy sighed. "Then how do we get in?"

" _I'll_ get in using my key...where is it?" Sonic frantically felt around his person. He groaned, defeated. "My key must've fallen out of my pants when you almost KILLED me."

"But Sonic, you don't wear pants!"

"Oh, yeah...Then where have I been keeping my key all these years?"

Amy hefted her hammer. "I've got a key right here..."

 _SMASH!_

Sonic stared, mouth agape, as Amy carried him in through the smashed door.

"...what the HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Amy put a finger to her lips. "Shh! Sonic, Tails is probably asleep!"

"I WAS," said a cranky Tails, flicking the light switch. "Just what is going on here...?"

Amy hoisted Sonic like a barbell. "My darling Sonic hurt his back!"

"YOU hurt my back!" objected Sonic.

"Tails, you need to safe-proof the house until he gets better!" Amy went on. "And with me here to take care of him, that'll be in no time! It's somewhat 'my fault' he got hurt anyway, hee!"

Sonic's eyes grew to nearly impossible size. "NO. Tails, call the po-po!"

It was clear that Tails was too tired at the moment to care about much of anything.

"I'll get the bubble wrap...zzz..." he replied, toddling back upstairs.

Amy clapped with joy, causing her to shake the blue hedgehog in her grip. "YAY!"

Sonic sarcastically called after his fox friend, "Oh, ThAnKs FoR bEiNg A gReAt HelP, bUdDy!"

XXXXXXX

Sonic woke up the next morning hurting all over. And even worse, Amy was in his face.

"Good morning!" she greeted.

Sonic shut his eyes. "UNNNGHHH. What happened...?"

"I SORTA dropped you at the top of the stairs on the way to bed last night..." said Amy, rubbing the back of her head. "But hey! I got you in here safely! On the third try."

Sonic had the look of death in his eyes.

"So, pretty sure your injuries are actually worse now, as illustrated by this chart." Amy pulled out a random pie chart that Sonic didn't bother asking where she was keeping, which depicted that about 40% of his bones were damaged/broken.

Sonic was ready. Ready for Death to claim him.

Amy petted at his snout affectionately. "Luckliy, you have ME, Amy Rose, the best nurse ever/your soulmate to take care of you!"

"Taaaails!" called Sonic. "TAAAAAILS!"

"He's not here right now, he left to get more bubble wrap," Amy explained. "It's just you and me now!"

"Oh, happy day!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy suddenly squeezed Sonic's snout in her hand and gasped. "Sonic! Do you have a fever! You're burning, and you need soup!"

Before Sonic knew it, he was on those awful stairs again, and he could've sworn he saw some of his blood on them.

"Uh, wouldn't hot soup make a fever worse?" Sonic's voice came out all nasally and Urkel-like, as Amy was dragging him by his snout. "And I thought the problem with me was my broken bones!"

Amy paused for a minute, then laughed. "Wow, Sonic, you're smart! Here, I'll set you down on the couch!"

Sonic was glad that no harm came to him laying down, but he was pretty sure Amy had lost it. She was acting more nuts that usual...

"Well, I had better get started on that soup!"

"No soup, Amy, no soup!" Sonic corrected her. "We just went over this, remember?"

"...oh, yeahhh!" She pointed at Sonic in a fond manner. "SMART. Well, then! What can I do for you, Sonic?"

"You're really not going to leave?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, well...there's a chili dog in the fridge. Could you heat it up and bring it to me?"

"Can do, Sonic! When my man is hungry, it's my duty to feed him!"

And Amy shuffled off into the kitchen to get that food. But she was gone for a REALLY long time.

"...can you make it snappy?!" Sonic called out.

"Just a second!" Amy called back.

Sonic raised an eyebrow when she came back into the room carrying a big pot.

"Here it is!" Amy removed the kid from the pot. "Your nice, hot soup!"

Sonic wiggled on the couch, fearing Amy would spill it on him. "No, Amy, NO! For the last time, I wanted a chili dog, NOT soup!" he blurted out, more intensely than he intended.

Amy looked into the pot and blinked several times. "I'm...I'm sorry for acting so off, Sonic...but seeing someone you love and care about in pain can really drive you crazy!"

"Oh...right."

Sonic had forgotten, this entire time, Amy believed that this wasn't just Sonic who had gotten hurt, but her hero, her idol, and, in her eyes, her boyfriend. And for the first time, Sonic could see that sadness in Amy's face, and honestly...it hurt him to see that too. He...wanted Amy to be happy.

"...I'm sorry, Amy. What kinda soup is it?"

Amy's perky grin returned. "Chicken noodle! Here, I'll feed it to you; it'll be romantic!"

"UH, that's not necess- -!" Sonic was interrupted by Any jamming the spoon into his mouth. The soup was REALLY good. "Mm, Amy, that's GREAT!"

"Why, thank you!" giggled Amy. "I knew you would like it! Keep slurping this down and you'll be back on your feet before you know it!"

She spoon-fed Sonic the rest of the soup and Sonic made her promise (swear on her life) that she would be more careful looking after him, but more importantly, Sonic had a big revelation.

It was that Amy wasn't just some crazy girl infatuated with him, she was a crazy girl infatuated with him who CARED. Sonic wasn't just some "pretty" face for her to chase after; she didn't see him as a prize, or something to own. She really and truly loved Sonic, and was trying her hardest to show it, even if she showed it a little TOO hard...okay, WAY too hard.

But as long as she stuck to her promise, maybe being cared for by this crazy girl wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

(A/N: Welp, that's the end, hope you liked it, BYE)


End file.
